


Rolling in the Deep

by SonjaJade



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Haru thinks about why he likes the water so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sway

It was 3 AM and Haru had absolutely no idea what he was doing at school so early, other than that insane urge to get in the water in the freshly filled pool.  If he was caught he’d be expelled.  He didn’t care.  He’d sneak in all over again until they chained him up.  And since he was here alone anyway…  
  
He looked around before quickly slipping out of his swimming gear, then dove quietly into the freezing water.  As soon as his body was enveloped, he was finally free, and he let himself relax at last.  
  
He glided effortlessly in the pool, at home in the water as any fish.  He could stay like this forever, suspended in that perfect liquid heaven, in the silent dark, alone but not lonely.  Outside in the real world, the ebb and flow of everything seemed to go against him.  He knew he wasn’t truly normal like everyone else.  He wasn’t attracted to girls (or guys either, really…).  He didn’t like to go to the arcade and hang out.  He didn’t like sweets or burgers.  He could care less about music and fashion.  It was here in the water where he belonged.  Here where his environment swayed _with_ him.  He was able to dance in and around and with the water, and it took his spirit to places nothing on land ever could.  
  
He paused for a breath.  He wished he could breathe underwater.  If he never had to come up for air, he would live in the ocean and never bother with school or people ever again.  He swam to the side and sighed.  That wasn’t entirely true.  He’d miss Makoto.  Maybe not Nagisa or Rin or Rei so much, but definitely Makoto.  They’d been good friends a long time, in spite of his weirdness.  Makoto gave him hope that not all human beings were incapable of understanding him.  And he’d never asked him to stop being weird or change his strange ways.  
  
He kicked off the wall and dove backward.  Swimming was a lot like flying, Haru reasoned.  And if he was in the water, then he was _soaring_.


End file.
